


Little Wanderer

by rainbowsprinklesandcats



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MAKOTO IS IN A BAND, Mostly Fluff, Nagisa gets a second of the spotlight, With just a bit of angst, and Haru came back from down under, because that's how these juices are made, non-canon compliant, who knows whose down under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsprinklesandcats/pseuds/rainbowsprinklesandcats
Summary: Haru comes back after a year in Australia, with new realizations and convictions. Surprised, he didn't expect Makoto to be so popular in uni.





	

 

_University of Tokyo_

Haru stared at the piece of paper on his hand. The name of the school scribbled carelessly, written in a hurry. Haru had just returned from Australia, a year after his fight with Makoto. His-old?- best friend had not left his mind at all since that night. He was bothered by it, constantly, upset and distraught. But he used all that negative energy and turned it to power for his trainings there. He didn't want to face Makoto while he was wrung up because he did not want his discovery of his amorous feelings for his said best friend to turn out being expressed in a different way from what it is meant to be. Haru knew he had a tendency to do that. He just wanted it to be perfect, like Makoto. So it took him a year to get his head and thoughts together. Determined to patch things up, he messaged Nagisa and asked him where Makoto was. And now he was standing in front of their enormous campus.  

Haru walked up to the lawn and walked around for 10 minutes, not exactly knowing where he can find Makoto. Thank goodness he didn't have to keep looking for long. 

He first heard the murmurs of the people around him.

"I heard that was the third girl today."

"Don't they have better things to do than try to get Tachibana to be theirs? Don't they have finals too?"

"Heard he rejects every single one of them."

"He's always so nice about it though."

"Yeah, makes it easier for the other girls to fall for him harder."

Suddenly, Haru saw the figure of his best friend walking towards the crowd. 

A guy wrapped his arm around and spoke loudly, "Tachibana! You gotta teach us how you get all the girls around here! I swear, you got everyone wrapped around your fingers."

Makoto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "No, I really don't. Please stop it, I feel really bad about what happened."

Seeing him, Haru didn't know what to do. He was frozen to the spot, the cold air not affecting his rigid body in any way. 

His friend had matured well. His jaw line was more defined and was framed his unruly brown hair. It reminded Haru of the "after sex" look that some people around him had been trying to fake. It came so naturally to Makoto and Haru wondered if it had been that way since forever or if someone caused that look on him. Haru didn't want to dwell on that.

The pair chatted more animatedly and was stopped by another person just a few steps away from Haru. The swimmer still couldn't look away from the sight before him, the sight he has been missing for a year.  _Too long. How did I survive that long without this? Foolish. Stupid._

"Tachibana, we need you and the band to perform for the party we're doing at the grounds two days from now, okay?" 

"Hmmm? Sure. I'll talk to the guys." Makoto flashed that wide smile he gave easily to everyone and Haru felt his breath hitch. He missed that smile, he slept thinking about that smile and nearly went into a panic attack when he thought he was about to forget that smile, nearly videocalled Makoto for it too. But he stopped himself before he could, thinking about how weird that would be. What would he say? _Hey Makoto, it's just I haven't seen you in a year and I haven't even apologized but I almost forgot what your smile looked like and I just really needed to see it again._ He doubted Makoto would even give him one, especially after how Haru had reacted to the way things went down between them. Suddenly, he felt jealous of the guy Makoto was conversing with and as much as he wanted to snatch away his childhood friend, he settled with burying his emotions and looking to the side. He took a step back, intending to just walk away, again. The feeling of self-loathing started coming up as bile and he knew he had to get away soon.

"Haru?" For the second time that day, he froze. "Haruka Nanase, is that you?" Haru flinched. He hated that Makoto used his whole name, in a strained tone more so. He turned around.

"Makoto." He tried looking at his eyes, he really did. But watching those green eyes look at him, at his soul, made him look to the side again.  _Too much, too powerful. Dammit._

"Sorry guys, I have to go." Makoto said goodbye to his friends and all the people who Haru hadn't noticed circling them. "Come on, Haru." He smiled at Haru and tilted his head and for a moment Haru forgot everything. He was focused on the man beside him and how his heart ached with emotion for this one human being and that he was worth all of the pain Haru was enduring. He nodded and they went out of the campus.

~

The cafe they entered was calm with dim lighting and the aroma of coffee all around. 

"Is this okay Haru? Sorry, it's just where I tend to hang out. It's okay if you want to go somewhere else." Makoto looked concerned.  _He hasn't changed._ Haru smiled to himself, despite things. 

"Nnn. It's fine. I don't know anything about Tokyo."

"Right, did you just come back from Australia? You must be tired Haru! What do you want? I'll order for you and you can take a seat."

it wasn't until Makoto opened the idea in his mind did Haru feel the fatigue wrap around him. He was too wired up with emotions. He nodded. "Earl Gray tea would be nice." He turned around and sat on the couch by the window. He probably shouldn't have because now he felt like curling up into a ball and falling asleep right there and then.

He looked at Makoto at the counter, watching him converse with the cashier. They look comfortable already, friends. He must really frequent this place. The man turned around with cake, a sandwich and two drinks on his tray.

"You look comfortable. They serve mackerel sandwich here, part of why I come by often. I tried it once. I still prefer the chocolate cake." 

"You come here a lot." 

"Yeah, still can't cook." Makoto smiled sheepishly. 

"I can cook for you."

"That'll be some long-distance cooking."

Haru didn't reply. He focused on his food. He was too choked up. If thinking about this meeting made him anxious, he underestimated how hard the execution of this was face-to-face. Not that he thought it was going to be easy, just that he did not consider the possibility of it being this difficult. He had known this man for years!

"I missed you Haru. I missed you a lot." Haru looked up from his sandwich, which was amazing and he blessed this store for recognizing the need to have more mackerel in menus, to the same green eyes he had been looking at since he was a kid watch him with such happiness and agony all at once. He felt a pang, guilty for making his friend hurt.  _No one's supposed to hurt him._

“I… I miss you too.”

“I’m right here.” Haru shook his head. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough anymore. The past year made Haru greedy, he didn’t know how to voice it out just yet.

“It’s okay Haru. Take your time. I’ll wait.” _Just like I had for the past year._

It was the one unvoiced sentence that gave Haru the strength to go on.

“It’s not enough, not anymore. I… I’m getting greedy Makoto. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry I didn’t keep in touch. It’s just… I needed time. It was too many things at the same time… but… I like you... in THAT sense. I really, really like you and I want to be beside you again.” _It’s where I belong Makoto. Please let me go back to where I belong._

Haru didn’t have the strength to say the last part out loud, especially after seeing Makoto’s expression. He had tears in his eyes and his mouth was agape. He did not look happy. _Shit. I just fucked it up, big time. What if there was someone else? No, it’s fine. I can deal maybe after a day’s soak or something. At least I’ve said it now. It’s supposed to feel lighter right? Why isn’t it going away yet? Why? Don’t let this be for nothing please, plea-_

Haru was brought down to the present with a squeeze on his hand.

“Thank you Haru, for making the wait worthwhile. I really want to hug you right now.” It’s that smile, the Haru smile, just happier, tears of joy sliding down. Haru cupped his cheek and wiped away the tears.

“Silly Makoto. Don’t cry.”

“I’m just really, really happy right now.” Makoto caught Haru’s hand. “I really really like you too.”     

Having those words vocalized by the very same angelic voice he had been fantasizing about for a year stunned Haru. He was stuck in a trance, observing, memorizing the man he had already practically embedded into his head. He couldn't get enough of Makoto. The sun-kissed skin that matched his green eyes. Eyes with specks on it, mesmerizing Haru, making him want to take an adventure on them. The shaggy brown locks tempting Haru to run his hand through them. And that smile, that smile that Haru knows is only his. It was bright like the sun, warm but never blinding. No. It was nourishing and Haru was the plant deprived of his sun's rays, happily basking in them once more.

Makoto's chuckle brought Haru back to the present. "Shut up. It's your fault you hypnotize me into a trance." Haru grumbles under his breath.

Makoto puts on a display of mock hurt before laughing again. "As I was saying, I have a band now and we're going to play in 2 days. I would love it if you can come by and watch it."

This time, it doesn't take Haru any time at all to tell Makoto that he would love to.

~

Two days later...

 

 _Always fall asleep when you're waking_  
 _I count the hours on my hands_  
 _Doing the math to the time zone you're at_  
 _Is an unseen part of the plan_  
 _But if you'll be my bluebird returning_  
 _Then I'll be your evergreen_  
 _Standing tall on your horizon_  
 _Guiding you home to me_  
 _Guiding you home to me_  
  
 _You're my wanderer, little wanderer_  
 _Off across the sea_  
 _You're my wanderer, little wanderer_  
 _Won't you wander back to me_  
 _You're my wanderer, little wanderer_  
 _How I wish that you could see_  
 _Little wanderer, little wanderer_  
 _How I need you back with me_  
 _Back_ with _me_  
  
 _You sent a photo out your window of Paris_  
 _Of what you wish that I could see_  
 _But someone's gotta be the lighthouse_  
 _And that_ someone's _gotta be me_  
 _And I hope your absence makes us grow fonder_  
 _I hope we always feel the same_  
 _When our eyes meet past security, we embrace in the baggage claim_  
 _When we kiss in the baggage claim_

 

Haru, frozen with wonder, lets the audience clap for him. He is not aware of when the crowd moves but pays attention once more when strong arms wrap around his waist. 

"I'm taking that you liked it?" Makoto smiles and cocks his head to the side and Haru whacks him on the arm. 

"What makes you so sure huh? Getting cocky there." 

"I learned that I'm hypnotizing for you. It's nice, knowing I have your full, undivided attention." Makoto's smile was replaced by Haru suddenly kissing him. It was passionate and short. 

"I loved it." Haru replied in a whisper as the background noise receded farther away from them and they were whisked away deeper into their own world. 

"I'm so glad you came back." Makoto whispered back as he tightened his hold.

"Me too. Most definitely." They stood there in the middle of grounds, caring about nothing but the person wrapped in their arms and they knew not of a moment when they were happier.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, I've been putting everything to the backburner and now I'M FORCING MYSELF TO ACTION. HA! 
> 
> Oh and the title of this story is based on the song I used at the end which is "Little Wanderer" by Death Cab for Cutie
> 
> thanks for taking the time to finish this ^^


End file.
